


a night like this

by orphan_account



Category: Goth music - Fandom, The Cure (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Accidental Death, Character Death, Dead People, Depression, Drunkenness, Everyone is Dead, F/M, M/M, Murder, Party, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: robert is at a party with his girlfriend, when he decides to take mary and him back home, the way home things go horribly wrong and as he drives home he is a lot more alone than when he started...
Relationships: Mary Poole/Robert Smith, Simon Gallup/Robert Smith
Kudos: 1





	a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was heavily inspired by how to narrowly avoid ruining a music career by figurehead so go read that !!!

I was enjoying the silence since birth. When other people shared a lot and bonded over seemingly dumb things, there was nothing I could say really. I wasn't one to talk a lot, or share anything. A private person, and that never once bothered me until right now. I sat in the front seat of Simon's car. And I wanted nothing more than someone to speak up and snap me away from this moment. But I was truly alone now, well, I wasn't really, not with a dead body in the backseat.  
I was not happy with the deathly quiet for once and I'd do anything for the radio to come on, or for someone to talk to me, or anything, really. I'd do anything to rewind time and be scared of silence from birth, so maybe I would be more prepared for where I was right now. I sat in the driveway of Simon's car, sitting waiting to get the courage to knock on the door and explain everything to him. Despite every part of me telling myself to get up right now, I had been for the past forty minutes and I still hadn't moved. I was afraid, very, very, very afraid. Carefully I opened the door to the car, sitting one foot on the ground and slowly the other. My black boots which always gave me confidence now felt like any other shoes, as every part of me felt small. I shut the door and walked in the dark towards his door, which I knocked on a few times before getting an answer. At this hour I wouldn't blame him if he just ignored it, but like a good friend he opened it. His long black hair and dark clothes looked more like a shadow figure than any sort of clothing. "Oh hey" he smiled and I smiled back, "Um, I have your car back, but uh" I wish I had thought more. He frowned "Yes?" "Um, you should-look at the back" he raised his brow "What for?" "Just come look" I said and we walked over to look, and as I opened the door, the body of our friend Mary was laying down on the seats. Simon almost screamed but I covered his mouth quickly. Simon stared in horror at the very pale face of our friend. "What-what happened?!" I frowned and suddenly felt like crying. "I was driving us back here to give you the car, and I overestimated how drunk I am, and i-i hit something and-and, mary she just-"  
I stopped, sobbing at this point I couldn't go on. Chills ran on my arms, as Simon could only stare. He didn't speak, he couldn't, he was only in shock. No tears, not anything, just absolute horror. I stared at Mary, her black hair was dripping down the seat and her neck was horribly contorted, her arms laying over her stomach and her legs laying over the seats, she was so painfully still. If you a passerby, you had have thought she was simply passed out, or in a deep, deep sleep. But there was no breathing, her stomach was still, no movement whatsoever, there was nothing. Not any movement. Simon moved closer, staring at her face, her eyes rolled into her head but still open, and her mouth laying wide, lips apart. "How?" Was all he said, his voice was simply a dry whisper that would break if any louder. I hugged him, "I'm sorry, I don't-I'm sorry" was all I could say. I saw what happened, I was there but when I thought about it, it was too much to process. My brain felt dead, silent. I frowned as Simon broke our hug, "We need to get rid of her, she can't stay in the car" I nodded and wiped my cheek a bit. He sighed and looked around, "We're taking her to the lake, dump her down there" I nodded, feeling things I couldn't express or say, so I just nodded. I went around and sat in the passengers seat as Simon put Mary upright, like she was still alive, maybe I wanted her to be alive and maybe he did too. I tried to watch him move her but I couldn't, not without feeling completely horrible Simon came and sat in the seat next to me, sighed and pulled out of the driveway. We drove to the nearest lake, where we both stared down at the icy water for a while. A long time. Until we both had to face it. I straightened my dress and ran a hand through my gross and teased up hair. Wanting to be the one thrown into the lake not Mary, sweet, gentle, Mary. Simon dragged his hands down his face, smearing his eyeliner and lipstick. I sighed, and did the same. I was tired, very, painfully, horribly, sickly, tired. But what did that matter, Mary was dead. What would her family think when they're daughter doesn't come home tonight, or when the police turn up tomorrow or wednesday and say, your daughter was found in a lake this morning, dead. Your eighteen year old daughter, dead. God, if there was god or is one, why did he put Mary here, and why did he make me so horrible. Simon was picking up Mary's legs as I realized he told me to pick up her feet. "God bless us"  
he said, as we swung Mary's dead body back and forth, before throwing our once dear friend into the water. Her body splashed loudly and that sound would burn into my ears forever. We both stared, once her body came back to the top, her white dress was becoming transparent and her big black boots seemed to be keeping her legs under the slightest bit. Simon sat down, staring at her, his eyes becoming just holes in his head, filled with black. I stared at the body feeling like i should just push Simon and myself down and let us drown with her. Maybe then we wouldn't have to hurt, and could just move on from this. "I hope she loved me like she said she did" I said, barely more than a whisper. He nodded and frowned at the body, "She did" I sighed, "How would you know?" "Trust me, she did, she adored you" I felt like crying but nothing happened, I was too emotionless, too dead inside now to even cry, though I wanted to. "Maybe it's better this way" I looked at him, full of melancholy. "Maybe" I said, not agreeing. I tthoughthe was crazy in fact, but I was too and there was nothing I could do anyways, I was helpless "I wish she was here, she would know what to do with her own dead body" he laughed and didn't speak again. I stared at her beautiful face, that I had been so infatuated with for so long only to end up here. Her blood on my hands. And god, I just wanted to die. And for a moment, I was so close to just standing up and runing off that cliff, not caring what Simon did, or what my family would think. I was so close. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Even if I stood up. I wouldn't. Suddenly Simon turned to me, "We should leave now" I nodded and we got up, I put my foot on the floor of the car, my boots felt like weights tied to my feet. And my dress contained me, like a straight jacket. And we drove back home, we didn't speak. Just enjoying the silence.


End file.
